Deadly Number Seven
by Dessmonda
Summary: “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Asked Hera “We merely must give them a chance, after all what is the worse they could do?” “Give away who we are, try and take away the title of god of gods…again, start a world war, stab us in the back”.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N**: Okay so I decided to redo the first chapter because I got a different idea…I hope that you people like it. Also I am bring in other characters from mythology I guess you could call it…but they aren't Greek.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own COTT, but I do own the personalities of the seven OC's

**Warnings**: um…none really in this chapter…

**Parings**: Jay/Theresa, Archie/Atlanta (maybe as the story does not center around parings but there will be hints I promise) also more that I don't want to ruin…

**I'm Not Emo**

A group of seven students stood outside of the principal's office to New Olympia High. The were all exchanging glances at one another but didn't speak. Finally the principal came out of her office holding seven pieces of paper. Smiling, she handed each of the new students one of the papers and told them to follow her.

The small group walked down the halls of the high school, being careful that they didn't lose their way. Finally the stopped in front of a door and the principal turned to the group. "This is Samuel, Zeal and George's homeroom." The three corresponding students stepped forward and entered the room.

The group of four now continued till they reached another room, "Lucy and Emily this is your room, and Isobel and Avery your room is across the hall." the four new students parted ways and entered the correct classrooms without speaking.

Samuel, Zeal and George ended up in math class with Jay, Odie and Herry. Jay, of course was a little suspicious of the new students but didn't really think anything of them as the boys took their seats behind Jay and his friends. Herry turned around half way through class to talk with the new students. Within a few minutes, Herry and George were arm-wrestling. Jay began to talk with the other two boys to find out information about them. They appeared normal enough; Samuel was dressed in black jeans with a black tee-shirt and violet button-up shirt. George was wearing black jeans, an orange tee-shirt with a black button-up shirt. Zeal, on the other hand, was wearing dark blue jeans, a lime green tee-shirt and a blue hoddie.

At lunch, Jay invited the three boys to come sit with the seven heroes at lunch. Samuel immediately agreed to it. Jay, Odie, Herry, Sam, Zeal and George were the first six people at the table. As they waited a tall girl with long dark brown/black hair, pulled back into a braid, came running into the room. She wore dark blue jeans with a pink tee-shirt that said "I'm not emo" and a jean jacket over top. Spotting her brothers she walked over and sat down.

Soon the others joined them and all 14 of them made introductions. As they talked about themselves, the seven heroes explained what there was to do at the school and in town. As the bell rang, signalling 5th period they all parted ways. After school the seven heroes all met up and walked back to the Brownstone.

"Is it just me or is it weird that there are seven new students?" Jay asked as they began to walk home.

"Relax Jay," Theresa answered the worried leader, "we defeated Cronus, there is no way they can be here because of him." A chorus of "I agree with Theresa" followed.

"I guess," Jay said slowly, "it's…did you see how they all seemed to have taken an interest in us so fast? I mean it's kind of creepy…they reminded me a lot of, well, us."

Odie pondered this for a moment before speaking. "I think Jay might be right…perhaps we should go talk to Hera?" At this suggestion everyone agreed and turned around. They all quickened their pace to the school. Upon their arrival, they hurried to the janitors closet, and entered the secret part of the school.

As they walked towards Hera's solarium they heard voices. Knowing it was wrong, all seven of them stopped anyways and listened.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The goddess of gods asked worriedly.

"Hera, we merely must give them a chance," Zeus tried to calm his wife, "after all what is the worse they could do?"

"Kill every single person in the school, give away who we are, try and take away the title of god of gods…again, start a world war, stab us in the back-"

"That's enough Ares," Zeus spoke firmly, "it was a rhetorical question."

"Ares brings up a good point," Hera said, "what if all of that does happen?"

"It won't, after all 'Jamie' said it would be fine. We must give them more credit then we are." Zues said, clearly implying that this was the end of the matter.

After waiting a few moments, trying to let all of the information sink in, Jay knocked softly of the door.

"Come in," Hera said as she saw who it was. "What are the seven of you doing back at the school?"

"Mrs. Hera we came to talk to you because we have some concerns about the seven new students."

"As you all should. Just be careful, and don't worry they are not here to harm you."

After talking with their mentors for a little while longer the seven of them let and headed back to the brownstone for the second time that day. Once they arrived, all of them went inside and sat down in the living room to discuss what they had over heard.

They did some brainstorming of what the seven new students could be, each hero coming up with a different theory, well Odie, Archie and Atlanta came up with the same theory as did Theresa and Herry. Everyone agreed that Neil's was the most unlikely.

Jay -- Perhaps they're some sort of gods/goddess from mythology?

Theresa & Herry-- The reason we can't come up with a good theory is because they are 100 mortal…we should just leave them alone and stop being suspicious of everyone.

Archie, Odie & Atlanta -- It's evident that they are probably here to train us…

Neil -- Their aliens, I think it's quit obvious. Did you see the way they some of them ate nothing at lunch and they way George practically ate everything? Aliens I tell you.

In the end they just agreed to just forget about the new students and see what happened. As it turned out it wasn't very difficult, they weren't in school for the next week. While they were, they just didn't go at all their classes. Apparently Isobel skipped everything except gym.

Herry became friends with George, the two of them bonded over eating. Neil became friends with Lucy, as she was just as vain as he was. Jay began to talk to Sam, and Odie discovered that Zeal and him had the same schedule. As the days passed it seemed as if they were normal after all. The seven heroes still went to training three times a week and every other Saturday. One Saturday, three weeks after the new students came, the seven heroes left to go train with Ares.

"I wonder what the surprise Ares has for us is?" Archie wondered out loud. Soon the other six were giving in input.

"It's probably no training today…" Neil said as he checked himself in his mirror. "I was planning on seeing Aphrodite anyways."

"Hercules and I were going to arm-wrestle then go out and eat…or something like that when training is over," Herry added.

Jay couldn't help but smile, ever since they defeated Cronus things had been better. In fact things were almost…normal. Him, Theresa, Odie, Herry, Neil and Archie would be leaving for university soon, and Atlanta might be going with them if she got enough credits. It was good that he no longer had to worry about an evil megalomaniac god trying to take over the world.

As they reached the school, they carefully made their way towards the gym located in the secret area. As they opened the gym doors and entered, all of them stood in silence and in shock. None of them could believe what they were seeing.

"It's about time you people/things got here, I was about to go insane or something."

"What?! You mean you aren't insane already Isobel?"


	2. More Descendants Cause Confusion

-1**A/N: **Wow…an actual update! Anyways, if you want there are dolls in my profile that show you what Samuel, Avery, Isobel, Lucy, Emily, Zeal and George look like.

**Parings: **I just might make you people guess…after all I have 7 new characters…

**Warnings: **violence, death (later on), a sick twisted mind (coughIsobelcough), cannibalism, and a tangled web of lies

**More Descendants Cause Confusion **

"That's not the point," Isobel replied quickly and continued, "didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to be late." She glared at them, clearly not impressed.

"You'll have to excuse Isobel," Avery said calmly stepping in, "she's not a very patient person. Are you people okay?"

All Jay could do was nod his head. He was confused, and it seemed as if his other six friends were as well. He couldn't believe it, he had thought that they were completely normal, but clearly they were not. How else could they know about the secret area?

Ares finally came in to training, and was accompanied by Hera and Zeus. Zeus did the introductions for the sake of the heroes. "Well I see that you've met Samuel, Avery, Isobel, Lucy, Emily, Zeal and George already at school. I'm also glade to hear that you've became friends and aquntaninses. The seven of them are descendants." Zeus spoke slowly, pausing to let the information sink in.

"So what Greek heroes are they descendants?" Jay and Odie asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"They are not descendants of Greek heroes." Hera stated softly, clearly not happy with their ancestors.

"But Mr. Zeus just said that they were descendants," Herry stated the obvious.

"They are, just not of Greek heroes." Ares barked, annoyed that everyone seemed to be dumb at the moment.

"You gods are so fickle…"

"They are descendants of the seven sins," Zeus continued ignoring Ares and Neil's comments. "Luxuria/Lust, Gula/Gluttony, Avaritia/Greed, Acedia/Sloth, Ira/Wrath, Invidia/Envy, and Superbia/Pride. Their descendants are Lucy, George, Avery, Zeal, Isobel, Emily and Samuel respectively."

"They're"

"Descendants"

"Of"

"The"

"Seven"

"Deadly"

"Sins"

Each member of the team spoke one word. They were all in shock, some how knowing that the new group of seven would each have their own unique powers. The unsettling question of why Hera and Zeus would bring in another set of descendants began to sink in.

Jay was the first to react, "But why bring them in now if Cronus is defeated…" The moment the words left his mouth Jay knew. He realized why there was 14 teens standing before the god and goddess of all gods. "He's…not…gone." Jay said slowly hopping that he was wrong. However the sad look on Hera's face confirmed that Cronus was back again. Jay could feel his heart being to sink. "But how?"

Zeus smiled sympathetic at everyone. "We felt it was best if you had some help this time. Cronus has decided to stay in Greece, and have you children go to him. The seven sins, I suppose we could call them, livid in Greece most of their lives and, perhaps, could be of some help."

"Cronus managed to some how get out of going to Tartarus. We are unsure how, but he managed. The fourteen of you will be leaving for the airport in a few hours, as your flight leaves an hour or so after that. We suggest you all go and get ready. The seven sins will meet you seven heroes at the airport." Hera continued the explanation with a sad expression. "Be careful."

The seven heroes went back to the Brownstone with a lot on their minds. There was so much information to take in, in the past little while. But mostly they all had a feeling of disbelief. They had saw the final battle, they saw the out come, yet they had been lied to by their own eyes. Nothing made sense anymore. Upon arrival back to their home, the seven of them, wordlessly, went to their rooms to prepare.

Jay and Archie ended up talking in Jay's room, once they were packed. It was they same thing they had talked about a lot lately.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Around the same time you tell Theresa…never"

"Never say never"

"Why do you keep bugging me to say something? Why don't you tell her how you feel? And why are we talking about this now?"

"Because Archie, this may be the end. I mean he may actually win…but I'm going to do everything I can to stop him." Jay replied fiercely. Out of the seven he had been the most quiet when they arrived back. Finally it came time to leave. Everyone loaded their belongings into Herry's truck and got in. the trip to the airport was quiet and uneventful. Their lives had changed a lot since they first met the gods, and now, in less then 12 hours their lives were changing again. It was a lot to take in.

Upon arriving at the airport the seven heroes began to check in their baggage. It went fairly quickly and they suspected the gods had something to do with it. Once they were all ready to board, the seven of them slowly made their way to where they would wait to board the plane. It was fairly quite, with Herry carry most of the carry-ons. Jay offered to carry Theresa and the two of them were walking side-by-side.

"It mostly seems like a dream…" Theresa's voice trailed off.

"I know what you mean. One moment we're normal and then we're being told that we're descendants of Greek heroes and we have to fight a megalomaniac god. Then once we defeat him, we go back to being normal and make some new friends. We find out that those friends are descendants as well and that Cronus escaped again." Jay sighed, it really was a lot to take in.

"When you say it like that is seems…"

"Weird?"

"Unbelievable?"

"Scary?"

"All of the above?"

Theresa smiled as her friends finished her sentence for her. They really had became close. Once they reached their destination, the seven heroes found their new friends already there waiting. It was a very interesting sight. Lucy was sitting on Sam's lap facing him. Zeal was lying across several chairs with his eyes closed (sleeping), and Emily was bouncing up and down on his back. George was talking to Avery, who kept covering his right eyebrow with his hair, while telling George that he couldn't eat. The most interesting was probably Isobel. She was in the middle of the room doing a perfectly straight handstand muttering something about how one plus one equalled chocolate fudge cake…

The seven quietly took seats and began talking to one another, while Odie did something on his laptop. Soon another person around their age joined them. The heroes didn't really think anything of him but Isobel jumped upright and ran towards the male.

"Peter!" Isobel cried as she jumped onto the male wrapping her arms around his neck and her feet around his waste. She was clearly surprised and happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you. Someone has to follow you people to make sure you don't get hurt." He smiled as Jay walked over to talk with him.

"You said that you were coming with us?" Jay asked, not pleased with having another person to look out for…not to mention he wasn't informed.

"Hera thought it would be for the best…we don't need you fourteen getting off track." Peter spoke with a commanding voice. "I'm Peter Lisy." He introduced himself as he pried Isobel off him. He had deep dark brown eyes that were almost black and the body of a warrior. He almost was the male version of Isobel…except his skin had a dark tan to it, while she was white.

"Isobel Kukwa," Isobel replied to Peter's greeting holding out her hand.

"Izzy, I know who you are," Peter said laughing, "you and you're siblings. I also know who you are Jay." Peter added seeing Jay was about to introduce himself. "In fact I'm surprised you seven don't recognize me…"

"Recognize you?" Archie asked puzzled, "Why would we recognize you? Did we go to school with you?"

"You could say that."

There was no more time for questions as their flight was now boarding. All fifteen people filed onto the plane with everyone else going to Greece. Samuel ended up sitting next to Jay who was sitting beside Theresa, Archie was seated between Atlanta and Avery. Isobel was supposed to sit next to Neil but her and Lucy switched palaces so Isobel was sitting next to Peter and Lucy was sitting beside Neil and Emily. George was sitting beside Herry while Odie sat beside Zeal...who appeared to be sleeping.

**A/N 2:** Just a small note because I will have 16 main character (including Cronus) I will be focusing on Jay, Archie, maybe Theresa and Atlanta, Peter, Isobel and Samuel…Avery, Zeal and Odie will have an important role later on. Also cookies to anyone who can figure out who Peter is…though I doubt anyone will get it. Next chapter is the plane ride…I will have about 6 scenes of everyone talking…after that Crouns makes an appearance!


	3. Plane Ride and Conversations

-1**A/N**: This chapter was rushed a bit…I started to lose interest in it…I finished the fourth chapter before this one…so yeah…it's not very good and I couldn't really think what to write…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CoTT, but I do own the personalities of Samuel, Avery, Isobel, Emily, Lucy, Zeal and George, and I also don't own Peter.

**Warning**: none in this chapter…except for maybe the last conversation…I don't think many of you will be expecting what happens…

**Plane Ride and Conversations**

**Jay Sam & Theresa**

Once everyone had gotten settled for the trip, Jay was anticipating what would await them in Greece. He had been to the country a few times as his mother thought he should see the place where he was born. Yes, the leader was born in Greece but he doesn't have many memories about living there.

"Earth to Jay…are you listing." Theresa's words cut through Jay's thoughts.

"Sorry I was just-"

"Thinking about Cronus, I know." Theresa interjected.

"Actually, I was thinking about going back to Greece." Jay corrected her.

At that Theresa was a little shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was born there but I don't have any recollection. My mom brought me back a few times though."

For the rest of the trip Samuel mostly kept to himself…almost as if he was working on a plan of his own. Jay and Theresa began to talk about their lives before they found out they were descendants of Greek heroes. Both had different experiences but they were happy to share childhood stories from when they were six.

If Sam was board from hearing all about their childhood or if he wanted to join into the conversation, he didn't show it. He was too busy trying to work out the finer details of how this was going to work. He really wasn't paying attention…actually if you asked him he probably couldn't tell you what Jay and Theresa were talking about. For him the plane ride was too long…he would have just preferred to have used Hermes' portal but Hera had her reasons and what not.

Sighing Sam looked out the window and smiled, "Almost there…" he whispered.

**Archie Atlanta & Avery**

Avery was typing away at a laptop…something to do with an accounting program.

"He really is like his ansestor isn't he?" Atlanta pointed out to Archie.

"What do you mean?" Archie was slightly confused as he couldn't see what Avery was typing on his laptop.

"He's doing something in an accounting program." She whispered back to him smiling.

"I suppose that would count…what are you doing?" Archie suddenly snapped at Atlanta.

"I'm poking you silly…" Atlanta replied smiling innocently as she poked Archie again.

Needless to say for the rest of the plane ride Archie poked Atlanta and vice versa. The two of the began to get into some really odd arguments about which fruit was better to eat in the morning and what movie sucked…Avery looked as if he was going to cry the more he typed on his laptop.

**Neil Lucy & Emily**

It seemed as if Lucy was more concerned about her appearance then she was making conversation with Neil or her sister. Emily seemed to be quite content with staring at her sister's beautiful refection. This was all fine with Neil, it gave him more "quality Neil time". The three of them were looking at their reflection's in mirrors an Neil was singing along with his ipod.

Finally, when Emily was getting board and restless she began to look around the plane. Her eyes fell on Zeal who was sleeping, with his head against the window. The boy he was sitting beside, Odie, looked to be extremely board. "Well we can't have that…" With those words Emily excused herself, walked over to Odie, leaned across him opened her purse and feed Zeal something. "That should wake him up." She went back to her seat where Lucy and Neil were now talking about famous companies and the model work they did.

"I'm a free lance model."

"Really!? You have wonderful facial features…doesn't he Emily?" Lucy said turning to Emily as she brought her sister into the conversation. "I was just telling Neil how the two of us are models…Isobel does some model work to but she prefers…unique photo shoots."

"Very unique…she can pull off exotic quite well and ware some things that would look horrible on other people but make it look amazing on her."

"We should do a photo shoot together sometime…the three of us would look amazing together. It's a shame we're not staying at the school this year. The two of you could have joined the cheerleading squad…I'm co-captain with Theresa."

**George & Herry**

Were probably the least interesting of everyone. The two had already started to become friends, bonding over their passion for food. George really liked to eat anything and, though he loved to eat it too, Herry had really began to find that he loved to cook as well. When the two of them weren't talking about food they were arm wrestling. Herry won most of the matches but George, surprisingly beat him a few times.

**Odie & Zeal **

Odie spent most of the trip typing on his laptop and keeping to himself trying to come up with a strategy plan that would help. Zeal spent the majority sleeping. It wasn't until Emily, after seeing Odie looking board, walked up the Zeal and feed him something Odie couldn't see.

Zeal groaned and muttered, "Thanks Em…"

"Zeal wake up! The poor boy looks board…play chess or something with him." With that she walked off.

Zeal turned to Odie, "I'm up, suppose I should do something…do you want to play chess with me Odie?"

Odie smiled and nodded his head, "Sue I have a program on my computer…do you want to be black or white?" If Odie found it odd that Zeal was now completely awake and aware, he didn't show it.

"I'll be black, you can be white," Zeal responded feeling he should give Odie a chance.

The two boys began to play. They were about evenly matched and Zeal was surprised to find that Odie was quite the strategist. It was an interesting game and a few times it came close to being in a stalemate. The game lasted almost the rest of the flight with Zeal finally check-mating Odie's king with his bishop.

**Isobel & Peter**

Isobel and Peter were talking about a wide variety of things. Including playing their favourite game at a bar, once they arrived in Greece and could sneak off.

"Avery looks so sad." Isobel pointed out randomly.

"Maybe because you refused to sit with him" Peter tried to find a logical reason.

"I switched with Lucy who wasn't sitting with him either." Isobel pointed out. Before Peter could respond she had pulled herself onto his lap, so that she was facing him. Needless to say they were fairly close to one another. She smiled and leaned closer to his ear. "I'd rather sit with you again. Were you surprised to see me?" She questioned. However, Peter never got time to respond as Isobel began to kiss his jaw softly.

Peter couldn't help but smile as Isobel began to kiss his jaw…it reminded him of the times they spent together. He wasn't sure what, but something didn't seem right. "Isobel don't…" Peter said as he pushed Isobel off his lap. "Now's not the time."

"Why not? We used to do it all the time before…"

"That was before. Things have changed since you got out of Tarturus."

**A/N**: See I told you it was rushed…for those who were wondering George and Herry, and Archie Atlanta and Avery, and a bit of Theresa, Jay and Sam's conversations were rushed…and what did you think of the ending? I hope it was unexpected. You can probably piece together who everyone is now though…


	4. This is Power

**A/N**: Well this is chapter four…funny thing I finished it before chapter three…this one was more interesting to write. Well have fun reading...also I decided to updated earlyer then I orginally intended, I wanted to finish the fifth chapter but that's not going to happen for a while as I now have exams...oh what fun...

**Warnings**: Um…nothing really for this chapter. Just Isobel acting like Isobel and there is a bar scene, but no one gets drunk…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CoTT but I do own the personalities of Samuel, Avery, Isobel, Emily, Lucy, Zeal and George. Oh, and I also don't own the song My Shiny Teeth and Me.

**This is Power**

"She she's finally got out I see…" He mumbled, not sure weather if he should be happy or disgusted. "Why does she get let out while I was all cooped up? That really doesn't matter now. Hera's going to be sorry she every trusted those seven again." After saying that he found it hilarious, that after everything they had accomplished they were trusted. "It's okay…what are they going too do? Yes, they may be some of the most powerful gods, goddess and thing but they do follow orders and do what ever they want…I have nothing to worry about…"

"_When I'm feeling lonely _

_Sad as I can be _

_All by myself on an uncharted island _

_in an endless sea _

_What makes me happy _

_fills me up with glee _

_those bones in my JAW! _

_that don't have a flaw" _

"Are they always this…exuberant?" Jay asked Samuel cautiously as he watched Isobel and Emily sing and dance in the middle of the Greek airport. And, unfortunately, the two girls seemed to know Greek so they were singing in both languages. Needless to say many people were staring.

"They get worse as they get to know you." Samuel spoke shaking his head. "Both of you stop acting immature right now, we need to get where we're going." Surprisingly once the words left his mouth, both girls stopped. "That's better."

"Alright everyone lets head out…Hera said someone would come and pick us-"

"Mommie" Isobel yelled as she jumped onto a passer-by. The Passer-by laughed and hugged Isobel back.

"It's nice to see the seven of you again. Are you okay? We're you well feed?"

"We were feed fine mom." Samuel responded speaking for all of his siblings. "These are our friends. Jay, Theresa, Archie, Atlanta, Odie, Herry, and Neil." As he said each name he pointed to the corresponding person. "They will be staying at our house for the next little while."

"Yes, you already told me… I'm Nancy, and I hope that Isobel hasn't scared you too much." She smiled at them, "I would love to stay and get to know you all better but I'm going to go and visit my sister. So have fun and don't destroy the house."

"Don't worry mom, I'll keep them in line."

"I know you will Sam…well bye, you cars are outside."

"Your awesome!" The other six shouted gratefully

"My mom is a little…different." Sam explained to Jay once his mom had left.

"So she's your mom?" Jay asked curious about how one person could be the mother of seven people who all had different ancestors.

"Our adoptive mother," Zeal answered almost sensing the question, "she took all seven of us in when we were little…she's like our mother because she raised us and she taught us to love one another as if we were blood related."

"So how are we suppose to get to your house?" Jay asked

"Follow me and I'll show you," Emily replied in a bubbly manner, "lets see which cars she brought."

Everyone followed Emily out of the airport, and finally she stopped in front of five cars. Jay began to split his seven up and Sam told them who to go with. The groups ended up as: (1)Sam, Izzy and Peter (2)George, Archie and Herry (3) Emily, Zeal and Odie (4)Avery, Jay and Atlanta (5)Lucy, Theresa and Neil. The car ride was uneventful as most of the heroes watched the change in scenery. As they reached the house where they would be staying the seven gasped in shock.

Looming in front of them was a huge manor. It was in a classical style of architecture and had at least five floors. It was situated near water and had a gorgeous view.

"We'll show you to where you'll be staying." Sam's words cut through everyone's thoughts. It turned out that each of the seven got their own room on the second floor with the seven sins sleeping throughout the house. Their new friends decided to leave the seven heroes be to settle in. all seven of the gathered in Jay's room to discuss what they were going to do. They tried to figure out a strategy when they were called for supper.

As the seven heroes gathered in the foyer they didn't see Isobel or Peter there. "Isobel and Peter aren't joining us tonight." Avery informed everyone and as he continued speaking it seemed as if he was going to cry. "We made reservations at one of George's favourite restaurants…we don't want to keep the people waiting."

The thirteen of them headed outside and to the cars they would be taking. Once they arrived at the restaurant, it seemed as though everyone knew George and wanted him to be satisfied. The thirteen of them were shown to a private room, and had their own waiter. Everyone finally settled on what they would be having and the service was fast. They stayed a few hours and talked, got to know each other better and tried to figure out how they could work together to defeat Cronus.

"You all are welcomed to use out gym and training facilities that we have." Sam spoke up once they were on dessert. "We have a gym and a fully equipped gymnastics gym as well as an Olympic-sized swimming pool."

"That would be fantastic," Jay responded gratefully. "This way we can continue training while trying to develop a strategy to defeat Cronus."

"But why do you have a gym, a fully equipped gymnastics gym, and an Olympic-sized swimming pool?" Theresa asked while Archie, Atlanta and Herry looked pleased.

"Isobel." Was the reply from Sam, Avery, Emily, Lucy, Zeal and George. "She's slightly…energetic and mom figured that was the best way to let her release all of her energy."

"She does too many sports, gymnastics, swimming, track and field, men's gymnastics…well she only practises that one, combat, basically anything that's not a team sport." Zeal explained more in-depth.

Once everyone had finished, the others were waiting on Herry and George, they all left the restaurant after Avery had paid…again the poor boy looked to be in tears. They arrived back at the manor and all began to go off and get ready for bed. With Jay informing his heroes they would be staring training in the morning.

As Jay entered the room where he would be staying, waiting for him on his bed was a white envelope. He carefully walked over and opened it. After reading the contents all Jay could do was stare out the window…how could of he been so stupid?

"It's been awhile," the bartender spoke softly as Peter and Isobel took seats at the bar.

"It has," Peter responded, "we would like seven 'shot' glasses and a bottle of gin, one of tequila and one of vodka."

Without hesitation the bartender handed peter and Isobel seven regular sized drinking glasses and placed the three bottles on the counter. "If you need anything more just ask and you can pay me when your done." With that the bartender moved on to some other customers.

"Seven shots…best two out of three?" Isobel asked grinning at Peter. He returned the grin and began to pour some gin into all seven glasses. She added vodka after the gin was in all seven careful to leave room for the tequila. Peter then filled the remaining room in all the glasses with the tequila and they began their game. It was simple, the first person to drink four out of the seven shots won that round. Peter had never beaten Isobel at the game before but it was fine because they both got plenty of alcohol. They would often do best 99 out of 101.

Around best 51 out of 53 Isobel excused herself and went to over to a stranger who was standing near the back of the bar.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered into his ear.

"Looking for you," was the reply, "if you please follow me outside I would like to talk to you…more privately." She led the way outside and he followed her, and then took her hand and led her to a place where they would not be seen.

"What are you planning?" He whispered in her ear as he held her tight.

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information, but I helped you escape form Tarturus didn't I?" She responded feeling no threat from the god of time.

"So you're planning to use me?" He hissed at her not happy.

"We've already used you," she hissed back, "you would have never been god-of-all-gods without us."

"That maybe true but why help the people that want to kill me?"

"They want to destroy you…and my superman has his reasons for everything we do" She responded in anger, freeing herself from his grip. "This conversation never happened." With that Isobel walked back into the bar completely sober.

**A/N2**: Well wasn't that fun? As I promised Cronus was in this chapter…and the plot thickens. Next chapter will reveal some things…maybe. But there is going to be training! And my best friend and I are officially co-writing this story together…We want to thank all of our reviewers so far.


	5. Peter meet Ares…Ares meet Peter

-1**A/N**: Another chapter…this one is so difrent from what it was supposed to be…anyways it's kind of short but really important and gives some very special insite…next chapter is almost done…oops I did it again…more characters…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CoTT or any of the characters, nor do I own Christian or Greek mythology

**Warnings**: implied sex, and Isobel (because she's so awesome she gets her own warning…)

**Peter meet Ares…Ares meet Peter**

The morning came fast for the heroes. It was decided that training would begin after breakfast. That meant being up and prepared…so far the heroes weren't having any luck getting up. Jay had kept the letter that he received the night before a secret. There was no need to tell the team that night for they would find out in the morning.

As he stared at the sleeping from of Archie in front of him, he shook his head. It was just after 7:00am and the boy wasn't up. Grabbing his ankle Ares pulled Archie off the bed and onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. "Up boy!" He shouted, "Training starts in less than an hour!" With that he left the room.

Archie woke up when he thought he heard the voice of his mentor, the god of war. As he looked around, the boy saw nothing. Sighing he got up and walked over to one of the dressers in the room. It held the majority of the clothes he brought. He opened and closed the drawers until her found an outfit to ware to training. Jay had told them all to be ready and they would leave for the gym located on the grounds after breakfast.

As he made his way downstairs the majority of his team-mates and friends were already there waiting for him. He mumbled a "Hello" as he sat down. Grabbing a plate he pilled food on it. As he ate Theresa and Neil came downstairs. All the team was together. They really didn't know much, just the little bit of information that Jay had told them all. The seven of the ate mostly in silence with some conversation taking place. Their seven new friends weren't there, but, Archie supposed, it was for the better.

Once everyone was finished they cleaned up, placing all of there dishes in the dishwasher. Then they went to the front hall and put on their shoes. Everyone followed Jay outside and they began to talk and enjoy themselves on the way to the gym. Though it was part of the land, it was about a five minute walk. As they reached the brick brown building, they couldn't help but notice that it stuck out form the rest of the architecture. They seven of them entered waiting to train…something they hadn't done in a while.

"You're all late…" A voice inside the building startled the seven heroes as they entered. "Training was supposed to start five minutes ago…never mind , we'll start with laps."

The heroes looked around the gym as the voice spoke…it belonged for Ares they were sure, but he wasn't there. It was as if no one was there. Pushing all thoughts aside, Jay took control, he knew Ares was going to be here so he decided to follow the instructions. "We'll do five laps around the gym."

No one needed to be told twice. They all took off at different speeds. Atlanta finished first with Archie behind her, Herry, Theresa, Jay, Neil and Odie all finished soon after. "Ares said that he would be here for training today." Jay spoke up after he finished his laps. "He wrote me a letter and said that he would meet us here…but I don't see him." His other friends agreed with him. The god of war was no where to be found. The other six had gone quite when another person entered the gym.

"I'm right behind you Jay."

Jay turned around and was face-to-face with, not Ares, but Peter. The confusion must have shown on the faces of everyone. "I was surprised that you didn't recognize me…I was disappointed with you. The clues were all there. You just had to find them and piece them together." Peter spoke, "I'm indeed the god of war. You just don't recognize me that's all. This body is my true body, I suppose you could say. The other form I trained you in was a disguise. My sister Hebe helped with it. Hera sent me to look after you all. They have a gym and we will use it. We'll start with some basic weapons training."

The seven heroes took in the information. They had the feeling that they weren't being told everything that was going on. Rather then argue, they did what they were told. Training went by quickly. Ares let them stop for lunch. He had brought them food. It was only a small brake, then they went back to training. They worked at training for about six of seven hours. Finally Ares said it was time to stop.

They all gathered around him on one of the mats that was set down on the floor. "There are some things you need to know. One is that you've defeated Crouns once, and because of that the prophecy exists no more. This time we will get rid of him for good. Yes I mean we, as in I'm going to help you and I do mean that we are going to kill him. You will also have the help of the Samuel and his siblings." Ares paused for a moment. "Also, it is believed that Cronus is not working alone. He was broken out of Tarturus expertly. It is believed that he is working with the Seven Sins. Like most things the Seven Deadly Sins are not a myth. They are cleaver and powerful. If he is working with them, this is going to be harder then before." He looked around the room at the seven heroes.

"We defeated Cronus once before, we can do it again." Jay spoke up, everyone else in the room seemed to agree with him. Ares smiled and he stayed to help the seven come up with a strategy.

"Pride. Pride. Pride" Isobel screamed as she ran into the room of her beloved Pride. He was expecting her, as he knew almost everything, and greeted her with a hug.

"What is it Isobel," He cooed into her ear. "What did you come to tell me?"

"I ran into him last night. I wanted to come tell you right away but I didn't want to raise suspicion…" She rambled hurriedly.

"And how did that go?" Pride asked her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"He wanted to know what you had planned. And I told him that you didn't want for him to know. And then he also wanted to know why we're helping out the very people that want him destroyed. So I told him that my Superman has his reasons." After she informed him, she stood there waiting.

"That's a really good job Isobel…you will be rewarded later. Now I must meet with the other sins."

"Oh! Oh!" Isobel suddenly said excitedly as she started jumping up and down with her hand in the air. "Can I stay?"

Pride didn't respond, but looked at her as if she was crazy and she had just asked the single most stupidest question in the world. Without saying a word she lied down on his bed. "That's what I thought but I figured I would ask first…" She mumbled afterwards.

Soon the other sins arrived. Each one took a spot in the room but didn't say anything to why Isobel was there. Once the assembly had quieted, Pride stood up. This motion in its self got everyone's attention. "As you all know what the Sins are planning to do. I would like to inform you that Isobel talked to Cronus last night. I will be getting in touch with him later I hope, to make plans to meet with him face to face. So far everything is going according to our plan and no one has any ideas that we are the masterminds behind it all. As normal everything we say stays in this room." He looked at them all to give them a silent warning. Then he sat down and glanced around. All of his sins were there, seated on the various sofas around the his bedroom. Isobel was lying on his bed. He sat down beside her and carefully pulled her onto his lap. "Now does anyone have anything they want to discuss?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Isobel's waste. She was his and later tonight he would have his fun…but right now he had a meeting to lead.

Later that day, after supper with their new friends and Ares all of them went back to the gym. Neil, Lucy, Zeal and Odie sat out while everyone else trained some more. Jay, Archie, Theresa and Atlanta were impressed at how Isobel excelled at the use of weapons. Peter watched them all with a worried expression on his face…though he tried not to show it. He hoped that he was wrong and the Seven Sins weren't working with Cronus again. He looked longingly at Isobel and sighed. Her and Sam were helping Archie and Atlanta with the use of their weapons. If everything worked out, Cornus would be destroyed forever…if not the entire world would probably be thrown into chaos. Trying not to think about the consequences, Peter walked over and joined the others in training.

When it was over everyone slowly began to leave training. Sam grabbed Isobel's hand. "Come on…" He whispered into her ear, "my room okay?"

"Okay," Isobel murmured back, she knew what Sam wanted.

**A/N2**: Well there we go, another confusing chapter…everything will make more sense later I promise. If anyone is confused just tell me and I'll try and clear it up for you…and lyfeforfree you were right Ares is Peter. And Melon, because I know you'll probably read this, tell me if the chapter is okay because it's not what we talked about and yes I'm putting those two together whether you like it of not…you don't mind do you?


	6. The Immortal Mafiya

-1**A/N: **Well here's another confusing chapter! Hopefully it clears some things up for you people. It is the purpose of this chapter…I think there is about four or five more chapters until the story is done…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CoTT but I do own the personalities of my seven OC's as well as the personality of Pride.

**Warnings**: More confusion…and Isobel

**Parings**: If you didn't get it from the last chapter the first parings are starting to show. They are Isobel/Pride and Isobel/Sam…don't worry the other parings will be shown shortly (well hinted at…they will be shown in the sequel…)

**The Immortal Mafiya**

Cronus walked quickly down the streets of Athens. He knew what, or rather who, he was looking for. Today he was meeting with Pride to have lunch. It had been Pride's idea and he had picked the place. It was a restaurant located in an old fashion Greek building. Supposedly it was impossible to get in with out reservations, and those were nearly as impossible to get. But Pride was rather influential…all the sins were for that mater.

Cronus smiled as he spotted a young man waiting slightly outside the restaurant. "Pride," he greeted as he walked over. The young man looked at Cronus and nodded his head. Without another world they walked into the restaurant and were seated right away. Pride was going to help with Cronus' seven problems. As the two of them were seated, Cronus noted that their table had been special selected so they would not be overheard by anyone else. The Seven Sins were like the immortal mafiya, they would do anything legal or illegal. It was best to flatter Pride…as he ran the entire operation and if he didn't feel like helping you, you wouldn't be helped. "Thank-you for meeting with me so quickly."

"Always glad to help out my favourite cousin." Pride replied while smiling…well it was more of a smirk. Pride placed down the menu he was looking at. "You don't mind if I order for you do you." It wasn't a question it was a statement, Cronus had no choice.

A waiter came over to take their order. Pride order three dishes. Cronus smiled inwardly, Pride had brought someone with him. Cronus knew that they weren't going to talk until they had their food. He could narrow down who Pride had brought with him. It couldn't be Wrath as Pride had ordered Cobra, the sacred animal of Ira. For Cronus Pride had ordered Eagle, the sacred animal of Zeus. An Australian wine had been order, as Pride said "to be patriotic." Pride was one of the few immortals who wasn't Greek.

"Now I believe this meeting is to discuss your problems," Pride's voice cut through Cronus' thoughts, "well you need not worry as you have none." Cronus did nothing to hide the look of shock and amusement on his face. "The prophecy has already come true. The seven heroes defeated you once, therefore they no longer pose a threat." Pride smiled as he took a sip of his wine. "But don't worry they will be dealt with." After he uttered that sentence he motioned for someone to join them.

A girl came at once, walking to the table were Pride and Cronus were seated. She sat beside Pride clearly disgusted with what he was eating but said nothing about it. "I'm Isobel," she said as she held out her hand to Cronus.

Cronus took her hand but didn't return her greeting. Inside he turned to Pride, "Why did you bring her?"

"Why not bring her. She is my most prized possession." Pride replied simply and Isobel appeared pleased at the possession comment. She was his, she did what he wanted and he in returned trusted her the most. "She knows everything that's going on anyway. And it's Isobel that will be dealing with your problems." Isobel smiled wickedly at those words. She knew how problems were dealt with. "Isobel eat," Pride suddenly ordered the girl, "I got you some kind of vegetarian dish." She thanked him and began to eat quietly, she had been told don't speak unless spoken to. Those were her orders, and though she didn't like them, she was going to follow them.

The rest of the meeting between Cronus and Pride was to discuss means of getting the job done effectively. Isobel just listened and took in all the information. When they were all satisfied Cronus thanked Pride for making time for him and left.

Pride turned to Isobel, "I want you to listen to me," he murmured in her ear. "This is what I want you to do. Go back and pretend that none of this happened. Cronus sent a letter to the leader telling him and his friends to meet him tomorrow. Ares is probably going to go to. If you're invited go. You know the plan…the one we talked about the other day at the meeting." Isobel nodded her head. It was time for what she did the best. Being herself.

The seven heroes had the day off from training. Or something like that. Jay had found the letter when he woke up. Upon opening it he had gone to Ares. The suggestion had been to talk about it with the team. So the seven of them gathered outside under a tree. Sam and his siblings all had other things to do and Jay decided that they probably didn't want anything to do with this or they were still in disbelief.

"This," Jay held up the letter as he stood before his friends, "I found this morning. It's a letter from Cronus inviting us to join him. Jay then began to read the contents of the letter out loud so they all could hear. "_Jay, I hope this letter find you well. It's been awhile since we had a chance to talk. I will be waiting for you and your little friends to come and meet me tomorrow. Near the outskirts of Athens…a map is enclosed and a route to the place has been highlighted. I'm so very glad that you decided to come to Greece. It gives us more possibilities. I'll be waiting for you and your friends. I know everything that has been happening. I hope you decide top bring along Sam, Isobel, George, Zeal, Avery, Lucy and Emily…if it makes you feel safer "Peter" can come to. You and your friends will be completely protected Jay. No need to R.S.V.P. as I'm positive you will come. --Cronus_"

"Well," Odie spoke up first, "the letter does explain a lot. But what it doesn't explain is how Cronus knew Ares was with us…and he seems to want our new friends there."

"I already told you they're aliens," Neil replied almost as if it was obvious, "well at the very least they might know more then they let us believe. When I was talking to Emily and Lucy they both said they had done some modeling as well as a few acting jobs. Sam rarely talks to us, Avery is too busy accounting, Zeal sleeps all the time and Isobel is…well Isobel."

The rest of the heroes stared at Neil. Finally Jay spoke up, "Neil's right they act too innocent almost as if they're stupid but they should know a lot more. Especially since they're Greek. They would have been taught most of the myths and they should know how dangerous Cronus is. Hera and Zeus seemed to know what we could do, our special abilities before we did. Maybe Ares knows if the others have any abilities like we have…"

Jay didn't even have to finish his suggestion. All the heroes got up and went to find Ares. They found him not too long later sitting by the edge of the pool. "Um…Ares?" Archie had been the one chosen to talk to Ares since he was Archie's mentor. "We," Archie continued gesturing to the rest of his friends, "were wondering if the other seven descendants had anything special about them."

Ares looked up at the boy and listened to him talk. Ares really wished he could tell them the truth but Hera insisted that they know nothing more then what they needed. And that meant censoring the information they knew about Sam and his siblings. "As the are descendants of the Seven Deadly Sins they can input the emotion of their ancestor into anyone they choose. Sam is Pride, Isobel can make people feel wrath/anger, Avery can make them feel greedy, Lucy makes people lust, Emily can make anybody envious of anyone else or anything, Zeal makes everyone sleepy/calm, and George can turn anyone into a glutton always wanting to over indulge." Ares told the lie that Hera insisted the seven knew. And in a way it wasn't a lie, they really could do that. But they could do that and other things. Ares stood up and looked at the heroes. "If there is anything else you want to know come find me I'm going to try and locate you some weapons. After all you couldn't bring any because of airport security." With that Ares walked up a small pathway, up some steps and into the house where he was staying.

After the talking with Archie and telling the heroes what they needed to know Ares went off in search of someone. He decided the best way to find them was to wander around the house. Smiling as he spotted the person he had set out to find he walked over to her. "There you are."

"Peter!" Isobel screamed as she jumped on him the same way she has the first time. Her legs wrapped around his waste and her arms snaked around his neck. "What do you want," she spoke softly in his ear. The two of them didn't get much time alone…okay she hadn't seen him since the day they went to the bar together. "I was just on my way to the gym…care to join me?"

Peter frowned inside he really needed to talk to her about something rather important…but at the same time…He smiled wickedly as he replied, "I'd love to join you Isobel."

As she spotted the smile she knew she had said something wrong. As she thought back to what she had asked, Isobel wanted to hurt herself. "You know what, your probably busy…" As she talked to Peter she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. The more she wiggled the tighter his grip got.

"Let's see if you've been keeping up on training." As he spoke Peter walked in the direction of one of the gyms. "I didn't get you to the worlds and help you win over all gold just for you to stop." As they reached to two doors that seemed to say "keep out" Peter opened on and through Isobel on the mats. "Warm-up." It sounded like a statement but Isobel knew it was an order. For the next, almost hour, Isobel warmed up so that when she began to go through her routines she wouldn't stretch or damage anything. She looked at Peter expectantly when she had done everything he normal asked her to do.

"50 skin the cats." Peter pointed in the direction of the uneven bars.

Isobel groaned softly standing still. She was not moving. There was no way he could make her move or even tough the bars for that meter.

As if reading her mind Peter walked over to her and picked her up. He then proceeded to the uneven bars where he placed her on the high bar balancing on her back. "When you decide to do what I asked you can get down and do it…until then have fun." He smiled and walked away leaving Isobel in the gym by herself.

After supper Isobel was running around the house when she bumped into Ares…literally. "Not nice." She pouted.

He grinned, "Remind you of anything?"

Isobel nodded her head eagerly, "Actually it does. Every time I refused to do something on the uneven bars you would do that to me. And I still hate the event."

"Some things never change." Peter replied wrapping his arms around her waste. "Isobel I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"What?" She whispered turning around in Peter's arms and wrapping her hands around his neck. "I'd do anything for you…"

"I want inside your room…" Peter replied calmly.

"You know where it is and I don't leave it locked." Isobel replied, she found the request weird and it didn't make much sense to her.

"No. Not the room where you sleep…your shelf room." Peter explained what he meant.

"Oh!" Now it made sense to her. "Fine then, I'll let you in but you need to tell me why."

"You know why." Was the only explanation Peter offered her.

Isobel smiled, she seemed pleased with his answer. "I do. Follow me." As she spoke she turned and walked down some hallways until she stopped in front of a room. It had French double doors and a sign that said _Shelf Room _on it. The name had been scratched away. Isobel opened the door.

The room itself was nothing special. It had a bed directly under a shelf. It was what was on the walls that interested Peter. The walls were all shelves filled with different weapons. Swords, daggers, crossbows, bows and arrows, different ancient and medieval weapons on the left side of the room. As well as modern weapons, guns and snipers on the right side of the room.

"You can use anything you want," Isobel told Peter, "but you already knew that…didn't you Ares?"

**A/N2**: Well this chapter was meant to clear some things up and I hope that's what it did. It was meant to explain a bit about how the prophecy that was made in the show no longer exists and why. How dangerous the Sins are and the possibility that they might be working for Cronus. As well as how Isobel knows Peter/Ares. There are some really big clues in this chapter if you can find them. Well until the next confusing chapter (which includes a fight with Cronus).


	7. The First Sin is Committed

-1**A/N**: Well this has to be my favourite and least favourite chapters. I can't write fight scenes so I'm sorry if it's horrible but there are awesome parts.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to class of the titans.

**Warnings**: I believed I already warned you…someone dies in this chapter…

**The First Sin is Committed **

"And that," Isobel finished whispering into Ares' ear, "is the plan." She was on his back with her legs wrapped around his waste and her arms hugging his neck. She was pleased that she was allowed to fill him in on what was happening. The two of them had just finished picking out weapons for the seven heroes to use.

"That's…really thought out." Ares responded smiling. "I'll see you later okay? I have to go and give the heroes their weapons." With that he managed to pry Isobel off his back and leave her room. Ares walked swiftly down the hall until he reached the main doors that lead outside. As he stepped outside into the brightly dieing sunshine he spotted the heroes. Lately the seven of them had been gathering outside to discus plans under one of the trees. Ares walked over and stopped in front of them.

The seven heroes went silent as they heard someone approach. When they saw it was only Ares they relaxed.

"Follow me." Ares stated gruffly, and after speaking turned and walked away. The seven heroes got up and followed Ares back into the house and into a room they've never seen before. The walls were black with red and gold detailing. A bed with blood red sheets was against one wall, a quilt depicting a scene from the Trojan War was on the bed. The back and far side walls and the ceiling were made from bullet-proof glass. A swing was in the corner of the room were the two glass walls meet. On one of the other walls were two short swords that matched the room's colour scheme. Pictures hung on the walls as well as sat on the desk. Though each picture was different they all depicted the same thing; Ares with his arms wrapped around a petite girl who look happy…so did Ares.

"If you all kindly stop looking at the pictures in the room and look at me" Ares barked, "I have some weapons for you." He walked over to the bed where there was several medieval style weapons. "The thing I borrowed them from expects them all back in one piece." He picked up a xiphos and handed it to Jay and then moved on. Atlanta received a bow and a quiver of arrows, Archie got a Japanese sword, Theresa was handed a short sword and two daggers and given the choice. She picked the short sword. Herry didn't want anything and Neil was given a tazor. "And lastly for Odie," Ares handed Odie a book entitled _The Seven Sins and the Unspeakable._

"I suggest you train some more and get a good nights rest." Ares spoke and ushered them all out of the room before they could ask any questions regarding tomorrow or the pictures.

The morning was filled with people running everywhere trying to make sure they were ready. Sam and his siblings all seemed calm even though they knew what today would entail. The seven heroes were glad that they didn't have to face Cronus alone and that they had a god with them. Ares made sure everyone ate a decent sized breakfast. "Because you all need your energy."

After breakfast everyone found their weapons and got ready to go outside. Once everyone was ready they prepared for the long walk ahead of them.

"Are we there yet?"

"For the thirty-secondth time Zeal, WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" Isobel screamed clearly frustrated with her brother.

"How about now?"

"No we are not there yet Zeal." Sam spoke up while trying to keep Isobel from killing her brother. "I believe you'll know when we arrive so stop asking." After Sam told Zeal, he didn't ask if they were there for the rest of the trip.

If everyone was hopping the trip was uneventful and quite, they were disappointed. Apparently Isobel had ADHD or something because the girl could not keep quite or still. She was currently tumbling up the pathway doing different sets of tumbling. Sometimes Ares would yell at her to tuck her chin in. She would stop and stick out her tongue then continue. Emily was always pointing out how everyone looked better the herself. Ares kept telling everyone to pick up the pace and Jay was re-informing everyone that would listen of the plan.

When the finally came to the destination marked on the map everyone looked around. They were in a clearing with some large rocks that would be good to hide behind. The clearing was surrounded by trees and was secluded so no one would hear anything. They also wouldn't be found unless the person knew where they were looking. It was a large area almost like a place that would have been used for training. Cronus was waiting for them and began to applaud.

"I didn't know you would be so eager to come to your death." As he spoke he stood up and drew out his scythes. "And you brought the god of war with you…not much he'll be."

Everyone drew their weapons and knew that Cronus would not give any notice for an attack. Sam had a double edged sword, Isobel drew two daggers, the rest of their siblings had similar weapons. Ares himself also had drawn two daggers. "Never make the first move." It was an order not a suggestion by Ares.

The seven heroes kept waiting for Cronus' giants to appear but they never did. "Either Cronus is really confident or really stupid today as it is be fifteen against one." Neil pointed out.

Something about that statement must have been funny because Cronus began laughing. "Only it's not fifteen against one," Cronus corrected Neil, "it's more like eight against eight."

At those words Ares paled slightly but tried not to show how worried he was. If Cronus was telling the truth the battle would be harder then the seven knew. Sure enough Isobel made the first move, but she didn't strike Cronus. Instead she turned and sliced Archie's arm with her dagger. That one movement startled most of the people gathered.

Isobel just smiled innocently, "oops…"

Cronus then moved to attack Jay who got ready to defend himself. Archie was busy with Isobel and Avery, Atlanta, Emily and Theresa all went to help him. Odie and Zeal were trying to help everyone with strategies, Herry, George, Neil, Lucy were all being informed on how they could tie Cronus up. Ares was trying to watch to make sure things didn't get out of hand. He was told he couldn't actually fight unless things got really bad. Sam had decided to go help out Jay.

"How could you side with him?!" Atlanta and Archie yelled at Isobel, "He's just using you. What ever he promised you he will find some way to get out of it."

"Oh," Isobel responded as she countered an attack. "He didn't promise me anything. I'm doing this because my Superman asked me too." Those words didn't make much sense to anyone who heard them but for Isobel it was a justification of her actions.

"I'm sorry for my sister's actions," Sam apologised to Jay when he had the chance, "I didn't know that she was working with Cronus. Isobel normally tells me everything."

Jay nodded his head as he dodged an attack from Cronus. "I figured he would try to get to one of you to help him…"

Cronus beat Sam to responding to Jay. He brought his scythe up and smiled at Jay, "I hope you'll forgive me," he spoke rather calmly and then brought the scythe downwards. But Cronus did not hit Jay, nor was Jay the target. Cronus had changed his mind at the last second and changed direction. He went towards Sam whose back was turned because Jay ended up in a one-on-one fight with Cronus and he wanted to see how his siblings were doing. Cronus went to decapitate the boy.

Without pausing to think, because of course during a battle situation you can't think and Isobel is rather impulsive, she moved out of the way of the people she was fighting and leaped in front taking the blow that was meant for Sam. The sharp pointed end of the scythe ended up cutting into her skin from her knee to mid shin. Blood quickly oozed from the freshly made deep wound. Isobel didn't even flinch. Instead she turned to face Cronus, but it was not Isobel who got to yell at him.

Even though what she did was a good thing the seven heroes were now really confused. They had though Isobel was on their side to find out she was on Cronus' side only to find out she really was on their side?

"What. Did. You. Do." Sam spoke each word like a sentence. He clearly was not pleased at the actions of Cronus. "This is not what we discussed. We were going to help you destroy the brats but instead you turned on me." Each word was carefully chosen and full of venom. "You shouldn't have turned on me."

Cronus stood their smiling. "My dear boy, you are not the only one who doesn't like to be used. In fact it was repulsive that you even dared to use me for your own amusement. I have decided that you must die." Again Cronus brought his scythe up once more and leaped at Sam. The scythe connected and pierced into the soft flesh of the chest area. Piercing the heart of the victim. Cronus slowly pulled out his scythe damaging as much as he could. Before he could fully pull it out he re-pierced the heart and left the scythe there. The body slumped to the ground bloody and lifeless.

His target had not been Sam after all. He had known that Isobel would protect Samuel no meter what. And that included jumping in front of a weapon to her death. Isobel looked gorgeous in death. Her body had ended up lying on one of the large rocks that scattered the area. Though she was covered in blood she was captivating. At the moment she looked more beautiful then Lucy or Neil.

"Goodbye Isobel…" Samuel leaded down and whispered the words into her ear as if she could hear them. "Know that I will always love you. For you were my object." He placed a ring on her left ring finger. "I wanted you…I still want you." He let one single tear escape from his eye, not that anyone could see it fall.

Everyone else crowded around Isobel crying. They had known the dangers of the fight but none of them expected one of them to be killed. Even though she had started out fighting for Cronus she died to save her brother. That proved that she really was never on the same side as Cronus. They didn't care to see someone they had known die in front of them was startling and even sickening.

Even Cronus hadn't left the fight area yet. He was standing off to the side in shock that Isobel was dead. "That's not possible…" He whispered to himself in disbelief. Knowing that it was in his best interest to leave before Sam realized what he had done, Cronus uttered a brief farewell and disappeared.

Zeal and Ares' each took a main artery. Ares took her wrist and Zeal took her neck. Both looked up to the waiting crowd sadly with the same news. "No pulse."

**A/N2**: Well there you all go…Isobel is dead. Sorry if the chapter was confusing or boring…I can't write fight scenes…and see Melon what happens when you go on vacation I kill off one of your favourite characters (lesson: don't go away or else I become more insane…I still love you though). Cookies to anyone who can guess who the girl in the pictures with Ares is or who Superman is…next chapter is cooping with Isobel's death.


	8. The Unspeakable

-1**A/N:** Well I hope that this isn't too confusing…finally a lot of things are revealed!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CoTT or anything related to it.

**Parings:** Read and find out…and yes Sam did propose to Isobel last chapter…

**The Unspeakable **

Before anyone else could react a hand reached out and went to the other side of Isobel's neck. "No pulse?" the hand stayed there until the voice cried out triumphantly. "No pulse! No pulse! I'm dead! I'm dead." Ares and Zeal moved away as the dead body proclaimed it's deadness. The seven heroes looked horrified at the idea that a dead body could speak. Isobel promptly sat up and looked around. "Cronus left…" she spoke stating the obvious.

When everyone got over the initial shock they were all hugging her. Except Neil who didn't want to get covered in blood. "I'm hugging her in spirit." The only person who didn't look pleased with the whole episode was Samuel.

"Now that things have been changed," Sam spoke softly but everyone quieted to listen. "You may tell them everything…or at least everything we've discussed about telling them. Ares I don't care what restrictions Hera has put on you now this goes far beyond her control." Sam looked to the spot where Cronus had disappeared and left the area suddenly.

The moment he left Isobel looked sad. "I need to borrow someone's cell phone." She blurted out.

"Why?" The purple-haired freak questioned, "Did yours get broken or something?"

Isobel shock her head, "I don't use mine…ever." Avery held out his cell phone to his sister and Isobel snatched it from his grasp. Almost as if he may change his mind. "Thanks Avery." As she spoke she dialled a phone number from memory. She walked over to an area where she wouldn't be overheard and spoke in a rushed tone.

Ares looked at the seven heroes and nodded his head. "We'll go back to where you're staying and discuss everything that has happened because, I'm sure, you're all utterly confused."

The seven heroes just nodded their heads in agreement and followed Ares back. The return trip was less exciting because everyone (with the exception of Isobel and Emily) didn't say a word. By the time they got back to the house (mansion) it was already mid afternoon. As they entered the main doors the seven heroes were ambushed by Nancy.

"Oh thank Zeus you're okay. I thought for sure you were going to end up killed." She fussed over the heroes as she hugged them making sure they were okay.

Ares ushered the seven heroes upstairs into the room where he gave them their weapons the night before. The other six also followed. Everyone sat on the bed or on a pillow on the floor. Ares sat on the swing. "it's time we told you what was going on. You've all been through enough to know."

Before Ares could continue the door to the room opened and Nancy walked in followed by another person. He stood about 5 feet 7 inches and had an certain thing about him that made you want to respect him. "Ares" Nancy spoke softly looking around the room. "I was hopping you would have picked a different room."

"Never mind that Nyx. We're here to tell the children what exactly is going on. it seems my great-granddaughter thought it was best to keep them in the dark."

Everyone in the room looked at Nancy and the other male. "Nxy." Jay repeated, "That's the goddess of the night." Nxy nodded clearly pleased with his knowledge. "That mean's," Jay continued, "that you're Chaos."

The male cringed but nodded. "His name is 'Jamie'" Isobel corrected Jay doing quotes around his name. "He hates to be called Chaos."

"So…what exactly does this all mean?" Odie questioned clearly confused.

"If I'm allowed to continue," Ares ordered, "Sam and his siblings aren't descendants of the seven sins…they are the seven sins. Sam is Pride, Avery is Greed, Isobel is Wrath, Emily is Envy, Lucy is Lust, George is Gluttony, and Zeal is Sloth. As I told you before they can input that sin into anyone they choose. But they can also do other things." He stopped speaking to allow the other sins to continue.

"Superman…I mean Pride can control us. We're his responsibility." Wrath spoke on behalf of Pride who was not there, "I also have increased senses, agility, other things like that, I'm amazing at killing, hunting, stalking and causing pain." She smiled innocently at them all.

"I'm…well greedy." Greed began, "I want more and more money and when I do buy something it has to show that I am rich. To make accumulating wealth easier for me I can tell anyone to do something and they have to do it. If they have a strong enough will they can resist."

"He also cries every time someone spends his money." Envy added, "I can change appearance." To prove her point she turned into Lust. "Oh Lust you're so pretty." She cooed, "I'm so pretty as you Lust." Then she turned into Neil. "Neil you're so handsome…I'm so handsome."

"I can eat anything." George replied eyeing the bed.

"I," Lucy spoke softly gaining everyone's attention, "am seductive and hard to resist. Actually I'm irresistible."

"Icalpeopdow," Sloth spoke form his spot on the bed where he was currently laying down.

"He said," Envy translated, "that 'he calms people down'."

The seven heroes took it all in. finally Odie spoke, "Well now most things make sense. Remember what we over heard when Zeus, Hera and Ares were over talking? It all fits. Why they were worried and why they lied to us. They wanted to protect us." Once the words were out of his mouth Odie regretted them. They weren't supposed to have over heard that conversation. Ares looked at him oddly but didn't say anything.

The other seven nodded their heads in agreement. "So…exactly how many Greek Gods are there?" Jay asked curiously.

"Too many to count," Nyx supplied the answer. "Some weren't even born in Greece. Pride and Greed were born in Australia and Wrath was-"

"Born in the middle of the ocean." Wrath proclaimed proudly.

"But why all the secrecy?" Atlanta asked annoyed with all the lies she had been told. Several people in the room were furious, but thanks to Sloth they remained calm (too many high emotions give him a headache because he can feel emotions as well).

"Because what you know cannot be used against you." Odie spoke softly, "They knew that what ever we didn't know couldn't hurt us. They were only trying to protect us so that none of us died."

Jay sat their thinking in silence for a few moments. "I think that our mentors tried to prepare us for this with out seeming obvious. Hera and I would spend hours going over the creation story and the titan monarchy…she was trying to show me that there were a few gaps in the stories…" Jay smiled, Odie was right, now almost everything was making sense.

All around Jay his friends were nodding their heads. "Artemis tried to show me that everything had a story to tell…"

"Aphrodite and I talked about the Trojan War…" Neil spoke up remembering his sessions. At the mention of the Trojan War Ares flinched.

"Persephone and I kept training my powers…"

"Hercules taught me how to think with my head, strength and heart."

"I suppose Hermes taught me to analyze everything and quickly come up with a plan."

Archie looked glum. "All Ares did was the same thing we did as a group."

"Not true boy!" Ares barked, "I helped you get that anger issue under control and helped try and prefect your fighting abilities."

Archie nodded his head, "I guess if you look at it that way…"

"So we were all trained in different ways." Jay spoke up glad to find out that they were prepared. "This explains why the seven sins never trained with us that often. It wasn't for the reasons we thought…we can and WILL defeat Cronus." Jay spoke full of determination. "We beat him once we can beat him again…just one question how did he get out?"

"Funny story…" A voice piped up, "he had some help-"

"Wrath!" Eight voices yelled at her, while seven more screamed "Isobel!"

"Look we had our reasons…" She turned to he siblings, "and you knew about it." They just nodded their heads. "What ever our reasons were, we're going to help you fight him and destroy him okay."

Everyone agreed, even the seven heroes knew not to question the way Wrath's mind works.

"And I feel," Jamie spoke up, "that it's time that everyone in this room knows what the unspeakable was." Nxy and the Sins looked like they were going to protest. But Jamie continued, "It may help them fight Cronus and know Pride's motivation for suddenly helping them after he was going to let Wrath kill them."

"I read the book Ares gave me on the unspeakable," Odie piped up, "But it was just a collection of stories…the last one was adorable though."

"Wasn't it?" Jamie cooed, "Everyone who reads it thinks so. Anyways I'm going to tell you want the unspeakable was…actually I'll show you."

In the middle of the room Jamie's memory of the Unspeakable was being shown. "Popcorn anyone?" Jamie asked politely. They all accepted the popcorn that appeared out of nowhere and began to watch.

"_You, Isobel Cullen, have been brought forth in the Court of the Immortals to decide punishment for your crimes. You have been accused of treason, and beginning a war." The Judge spoke to the accused guilty party in front of him. "How do you plead?"_

"_We, your honour, that is my client and I, plead guilty." Isobel spoke as she stood up apparently she was also her own lawyer. "We do not pretend that we did not do any of it. In fact as I already told you, I take full responsibility."_

"_Then," The judge began, "You are to serve a sentence of seven hundred years in Tarturus." _

_This ruling did not sit well with the people in the courtroom. Nyx stood up, clearly outraged. "You can't do that, she hasn't even stopped ageing. Isobel does not have full control of her powers nor is she a goddess just yet! You have to try her as a minor."_

"_This is my court and I will try her however I like. She is a menace and it will be good to have the goddess of Wrath out of our way for awhile. You of all people should be able to agree with me Nyx. She is your child after all. Or are you going to tell me she's never tried to harm you, her siblings, her cousins, aunts, or grandfather?" At that statement Nyx looked downwards. "That's what I thought."_

"_Wait!" A voice interjected, "At least see the others involvement. You're only trying her when the others helped as well. We need to know all of the facts."_

"_Fine!" The judge snapped clearly unhappy with the request, "But your taking care of it Hades. You have 4 hours then she gets sentenced." He banged his gavel and the court dissolved. Hades left with Wrath and her siblings while Jamie stayed behind._

The scene dissolved and another one began. This one must have taken place four hours later because again it was set in the court room.

"_Will all of the defendants please rise." The judge snapped annoyed that this was taking so long. "You are all being charged with attempted treason and beginning the Titan Monarchy. All seven of you are found guilty of these charges and are each sentenced to seven hundred years in Tarturus." The judge paused for a moment to let the words sink in. "Now Chaos has a few words regarding this matter for everyone."_

_Jamie stood up and walked to the front of the courtroom. "This incident will here by be referred to as the unspeakable. The unspeakable is attempting and or succeeding in stealing the title of god of all gods. This has only been done once so far in all of history and those who committed it will be several punished. They have succeeded in stealing my pen. The pen that can change the laws and the rules that govern our society has been given to Cronus. I no longer have the power to control any of this and we are in the midst of a war to retrieve it. On your way out you will find copies of what myth we will tell the mortals in order to cover up the truth. This is to be spoken of no longer." Jamie looked at the seven who had just been sentenced, "If you think that's all of your punishment, you're incorrect." _

_Nyx looked like she just might cry as she watched seven of her precious children be sentenced. Jamie was indifferent about the whole thing. He looked furious. "Will the seven of you follow me." It was a statement not a question. The seven accused followed Jamie out of the court room and into another small room with one bed and six chairs. _

"_Sam if you please lie down on your stomach," Jamie said indicating the bed, "the rest of you can sit in a chair." They all did as they were asked. Sam lied down on the bed and Jaime pulled up his shirt. The other six sat on chairs and were immediately bound to the chair by chains. Jamie then proceeded to write something on Sam's back. He repeated the process for each of the remaining six. _

_Once he was finished Jaime faced the group. "You are now the Seven Deadly Sins. Each one of you will embody what ever sin you became. You will each get new powers…and Sam they are now your responsibility. Hades, your mother and I will escort you to Tarturus." the seven fifteen years olds nodded their heads._

Once again they all watched as the scene changed before them. Again it was another trial. This time presided over by Hades.

"_You, Isobel Ira Wrath Cullen are charged with committing the unspeakable alone. How do you plead to this charge."_

"_I plead guilty." Wrath responded looking board. Pride stood behind her looking sullen…almost as if they had gotten into a fight over how she would plead. "I did it by myself."_

"_I sentence you to two hundred years in Tarturus," Hades began, "because you gave it back after changing your status from a goddess to an object."_

_Wrath nodded her head in agreement. "Do I get to keep the pen?" She asked holding up a deep blood red quill._

_Hades could only smile. "Leave it to Wrath to be so concerned about being considered an object that she would commit the unspeakable over it…" Jamie muttered._

All of the memories quickly disappeared and Jamie stood up. "And know you know what the unspeakable is. The two sentencings were so different because of the circumstances that surrounded both. The first one plunged all the immortals into a war while the second one was just for Wrath to become an object. She gave the pen back afterwards. The second one took place 200 years ago."

Everyone in the room, minus Nyx, Jamie and the sins except Wrath, all nodded their heads in understanding. "I know that it is a lot to take in but I hope you can understand the importance of stopping Cronus. We don't want another Titan Monarchy." Nxy spoke before leaving the room followed by Jamie.

Ares made the seven heroes all go and have a rest before dinner. When they were called down, the seven Sins were already their, Pride included. "I heard that they told you about the unspeakable." Pride stated when he saw the heroes.

"They did." Jay responded.

"That's good…saves me time telling it." Pride stood up, "Jay follow me." Jay did as he was told. Pride lead him into a room with a bed and several couches but nothing else. Pride turned to face Jay after closing the door. "You have the Sins full cooperation in fighting and defeating Cronus. We will do everything in our power to make sure that the traitor is dealt with properly." Jay could only nod his head because Pride sounded furious still. "You can do what ever you want with Cronus but I get his left breast pocket understood."

Jay was puzzled at the request but didn't say anything about it. "Thank-you for your help. Of course you can have what ever you want."

"Smart boy. Now we better get to dinner before Herry and Gluttony eat everything on us." Both boys left Pride's bedroom and Pride lead the way back into the dinning room.

After dinner was over everyone left to go to their bedrooms to get a well earned rest. Pride went back to his room and pulled out his cell phone. He had 12 messages…6 were from Envy. Each message she left was almost the same. He played all six and Envy's voice filled his ear.

"Hi Pride this in Envy I'm just calling to say Hi…so Hi" "Hi again Pride" "HI!" "I've just called to say Hi again so…Hi!" "H-I" "HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHI"

He smiled and moved on. Gluttony wanted to know if he could eat the fridge, Greed was complaining about expenses, Lust want to know if she could go shopping, Sloth's sounded as if Envy had forced him to phone and say something. Finally the message he wanted to hear. He played the one Wrath left him.

"Hi superman…um do I really need to state who I am? In that case bracket if I do need to bracket I'm Isobel Ira Wrath Cullen, goddess of suicide, people going insane, insanity, being your wife, cannibalism, randomness, wrath and Sin of…well wrath. You can't tell but I'm nodding. Hurry back so you can hurt me okay." Isobel's voice spoke to him in a rush. He had to play her message four times to be able to hear everything in her message.

Dialling a number on his phone Pride patiently waited for it to ring. "Greed I want to talk to Wrath."

"Why does everyone call me if they need to talk to someone?" Greed grumbled as he handed over the phone.

"Happy Ares day."

"Wrath it's a Tuesday."

"Your point? Every Tuesday is Ares day."

"Wrath…we really need to talk."

"About what?"

Pride hesitated for a moment, almost as if he really wanted to talk about something else. "About how we're going to take care of that traitor…you'll probably take the blame again." With that Pride hung up the phone. He couldn't see but he knew that Wrath was nodding. Cronus was going to pay for attempting to harm his object…even if she did enjoy it.

A/N2: Well here we are another chapter. And we find out that Sam and his siblings are the seven sins. I just made up everything to do with the Titan Monarch and why they don't match up…it is fan fiction and I did give an explanation so I hope you found it okay. And just so you know the owner of the room they were in while explaining the unspeakable is important for the next story…next chapter will be a surprise…


	9. The Beginning of the End

-1**A/N**: All _italics_ are words that are supposed to be in Greek…not much to really say about this chapter…only it might get a little confusing in the middle.

**Warnings**: Isobel is allowed to be a mentor…and Greed is 'forced' to spend money…

**Parings**: None are mentioned in this chapter…I don't really think I've really mentioned them at all…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cott or Hoodwinked…

**The Beginning of the End**

Greed stood up in the middle of dinner. "I have decided," his voice trembled slightly, "that the seven heroes need better weapons then the ones they have." He took a deep breath and continued. "So I'm going to go and see Hephaestus about making weapons for them." At that news everyone began to clap.

"That changes things slightly…but will manage." Ares spoke more to himself. "Training will begin at 7 o'clock am sharp. Both the heroes and their new mentors, minus Greed will be expected to be there."

Everyone nodded their head in understanding…sort of. The seven heroes learned quickly that it was best if they didn't ask what was going on. After all everything would reveal itself in time. The rest of the evening went by without anything interesting or exciting happening. The heroes all dragged themselves out of bed at 6 so that they could shower, get dressed, get ready for training and eat breakfast…all before 7. Around seven o'clock, Ares came to collect the seven heroes and bring them to the fully equipped gym.

On the way he informed the heroes that they would each receive one of the seven sins as a mentor, but since Greed wasn't going to be here Archie and Atlanta would share Wrath as their mentor. Ares also reassured the two that Wrath would not be allowed alone with them and he would 'supervise' their training. Pride was going to be Jay's mentor, Sloth Odie's, Neil would get Lust, Theresa's mentor was going to be Envy and Herry would train with Gluttony.

As they entered the gym each of the heroes found themselves being dragged away by their new mentor.

Pride brought Jay to his room again. "Have a seat," He motioned for Jay to sit on one of the many couches that were scattered around the room. Jay did as he was told and Pride sat down beside him. "We need to discuss what we are going to do about Cronus." Before Jay could mention anything about the plans that him and Odie and everyone else helped come up with, Pride continued speaking. "This is the plan to destroy that traitor…but you mustn't tell anyone you knew about it. I had Wrath steal Cronus' demise and the person she stole it from won't be happy IF they find out." Jay nodded his head as Pride told him vaguely of the plan.

Gluttony showed Herry where the kitchen was and after they had eaten a small snack, the two of them went to the poolside. They worked on building strength by swimming laps. After they finished they went back and had lunch. Both of them decided to go into the gymnastics gym so Herry could, again, work on his strength. Because Isobel was completely awesome she also trained in men's gymnastics so she had all of the equipment Herry would need.

It took Sloth awhile before he finally accepted something that Envy fed him. Almost immediately after eating whatever it was, Sloth was awake…sort of. "Follow me" He said lazily, as he led Odie to a bedroom located on the first floor. Odie looked around and saw that the room had several beds and couches, the walls were lined with bookshelves that were stuffed with books. There was one desk and on the desk sat a chessboard.

"Have a seat somewhere." Sloth said as he walked over to his desk and grabbed the chessboard. Odie sat down on the closest bed to him. "Here," Sloth spoke as he joined Odie on the bed setting down the chessboard. "We're going to work on strategy a bit. To do it we'll play chess. If you have any questions about the gods and goddess feel free to ask them."

"Actually I just have one…" Odie responded as he moved one of his pawns. "Why is it that every time you eat a certain thing you wake right up?"

Sloth nodded his head as too moved a black pawn. "That's a good question…means you've been paying attention. Us, the Greek gods, don't get drunk on alcohol. Instead everyone gets drunk on a different food, smell, product…one of us even gets drunk on air. The effects are also different for everyone. When I eat anchovies I feel completely awake…it sucks."

The two of them continued to play chess for the rest of the afternoon. Sometimes Sloth would arange the piece on the chessboard and challenge Odie to try and win with the set circumstances. Sometimes he managed other times Sloth beat him easily.

Envy and Lucy decided to stick together for the day. They both grabbed Theresa and Neil and took them out to wonderful stores where they paid for what ever the heroes wanted. Basically the four of them spent the rest of the day (from morning to afternoon) shopping for clothes, shoes and accessories. Apparently the two heroes could get what ever they wanted because Greed was paying for everything.

"Just don't tell him that he paid for everything we bought today," Envy whispered to Neil and Theresa as they stopped from lunch. It was almost halfway through their shopping excursion and already they were having trouble carrying everything. "We don't need him crying again."

"If you don't tell him he bought all of this," Lust continued gesturing to all of the bags, "then he won't ask. He prefers to pretended that he really doesn't buy everything."

"Okay," Neil replied as he finished eating, "can we go look at that store now that we're finished?"

Theresa nodded her head. Neil had pointed out a store and both Envy and Lust had said that they would go in there after lunch. "I can't wait any longer."

Both girls grinned wickedly. All four of them grabbed their bags and headed in the direction of the store.

Archie and Atlanta were stuck with Wrath and Ares. Not that they minded. Once everyone left Wrath took control. "We'll be working on team work and fighting skills today." It was creepy she almost sounded like a leader of the military. "We will be doing two virus two battles today. Me and Atlanta versus Ares and Archie. Then Archie and I versus Ares and Atlanta. Then finally Ares and I versus Archie and Atlanta. Everyone understand." The two mortals just nodded, clearly eager to began.

After they had finished the tag team battles (with Wrath's team winning every single one) they moved on to other activities. Apparently the battles were "just a warm-up" according to Ares.

For the rest of the day Archie and Atlanta were trained on battle skills, speed, agility, balance, dexterity, and hand-eye coordination. They both got the feeling that this was some of the training Ares administered to his troops. Though it was hard work both enjoyed it and didn't stop bantering back and forth.

Finally all fifteen of them gathered around at dinner. Greed brought out seven neatly wrapped boxes and handed one to each hero. "These are your new weapons." He said proudly. As they opened them up, the heroes could tell that each weapon was both expensive and good quality. Each weapon was handcrafted and made for design and to be practical. Each weapon also had immense detailing. Jay got a xiphos, Atlanta got a bow and a quiver of arrows, Archie received a Japanese sword, Theresa got a short sword, Herry was given a spear, Neil and Odie both received daggers. "I figured that these would be the most practical." Greed spoke as they all stared at their weapons. "Those," He continued his voice quivering, "are yours to keep."

They all thanked Greed by either shaking his hand or hugging him. The guys all shook his hand and the girls both hugged him. After they all finished thanking him everyone ate. After they finished eating, Gluttony and Sloth suggested watching a movie. Everyone agreed. After some disputes over the movie they settled on watching Hoodwinked. After the movie was finished everyone went their separate ways to go to bed. They all left Sloth asleep on one of the couches.

Cronus looked at the glass case. The contents sparkled back at him in the moon light. They were the entire reason he had came to Greece. They were how he was going to get his revenge on Pride. He gently stroked the case where they were imprisoned. "Soon you will be mine," Cronus spoke to them. "You should have really had more protection…something this powerful was bound to be stolen eventually." He looked at the sign beside the glass case:

_The swords of hate hold mass power but will drive the bearer to insanity. It was said that these are the swords of the goddess of hate and strife. Given to her by Chaos, creator of everything. They hold more power then any weapon forged by Hephaestus because they can force insanity on anyone other then their mistress. The colours are said to represent the two colours most associated with Ares, god of war (war and hate go together it was said in the Trojan War, hate was struck into the hearts of the men fighting)._

Smiling he quickly smashed the case with one of his scythes and grabbed both swords. The alarm had been set of but Cronus wasn't worried. He opened a portal and went through right before someone entered the display area. As he held both of the short swords in his hands he admired them. One was black with red detailing and writing and the other was red with black detailing. Just by holding the swords he could feel their power. How foolish could Pride be? These were the actual swords of hate. He had figured as much because the swords were taken out to be cleaned but returned faster then they were supposed to.

Everyone crowded around the television as the news began. The seven heroes really couldn't understand the news because it was in Greek but Ares and the seven sins often translated for them.

"_In today's news," _the anchor began discreetly reading off of a piece of paper, "_the National Museum of History, was broken into early this morning. The thief was reported to have only stolen two swords. These swords were supposedly the very same wielded by a god or goddess. Though their value is great the museum in morning the lost of one of their greatest treasures. The swords were removed a few days ago for cleaning which took less time then was original scheduled. The thief broken in early in the morning and set of the alarm. By the time officials arrived on scene there was no sign of a brake in in except for the missing swords. If you have any information you are asked to call 548-562-4492."_

After the news was translated the seven heroes looked at one another but it was Jay who spoke. "It was Cronus I'm sure of it. Though there was a lot of information given they concealed which swords it could have been by saying god or goddess." Jay thought for a minute, he knew, from the stories his mom used to tell him that almost every god or goddess had a preferred weapon. Jay turned to Pride and Ares, "Do you have any idea what was stolen?"

"We won't know for sure until we can check it out." Ares replied thoughtfully, "I suppose we could break in later tonight when no one is around…no need we all go though. I'll accompany the ones of you that want to go to the museum."

Jay didn't say anything he just nodded to show that he was going whether Ares liked it or not.

"I'm going!" Archie spoke up promptly.

"Fine then I'm going too!" Atlanta rose to the challenge.

"It could be interesting to see what was stolen and possibly why Cronus might want them." Odie pondered out loud.

The other three were about to say that they were going too when Ares interrupted. "Fine then the four of you can come with me." He looked at the other three, "You can stay here with Pride and Wrath and determine if Cronus got the real or the fake swords. They'll explain more about that later." Neil, Theresa and Herry just nodded their heads. "You four," Ares spoke again indicating Jay, Atlanta, Archie and Odie, "will be prepared to leave here at around one in the morning."

The seven heroes nodded their heads and they all left to take a quick nap. Ares and Wrath left talking about what the swords could be. The other sins didn't do anything because they weren't asked too. As everyone left the room trying to get ready Pride smiled. So it had worked and the foolish backstabber had taken the bait. His sister's wrath was going to be worth it if everything went according to plan. And his plans always went accordingly.

**A/N2**: Well guess what…there is only one more chapter left…then this story is finished (I'm all amazed…)


	10. The End of the Beginning

-1**A/N**: Well here we are the last chapter…I hope you find it interesting. There is fluff between Jay & Theresa and Archie & Atlanta…it was needed (unfortunately it is badly written)…

**Warnings**: Suicide, cannibalism, my horrible attempt at fluff…and I told you that girl in the photographs would be important somehow…

**Parings**: Pride/Wrath, Jay/Theresa, Archie/Atlanta and mentioned Ares/girl we have not met yet

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CoTT, but I do own the idea of the story and the personalities of the seven sins.

**The End of the Beginning **

Jay, Archie, Atlanta, Odie and Ares stood outside the National Museum of History. Ares approached the main entrance and soon he motioned for the others to follow him inside. Once inside, Ares gave each hero a map of the museum and a cell phone. "On each map you will find a route outlined for you to take. Check the exhibits that are highlighted. You are looking to try and locate which ever exhibit the swords were stolen from." Ares whispered as he handed out the maps and phones.

The four of them looked at their maps and saw that Ares had already programmed the other cell phone numbers into their phone. Nodding slightly they all walked off in different directions. The museum was mostly dedicated to the gods and goddesses in mythology. Only the exhibits that had any variation of swords, short swords, daggers had been highlighted to go check.

After the four heroes had left Are set off in the direction of his display. He had decided to take his because of all of the weapons that were on display. As he entered he knew right away what had been stolen. In the middle of the room sat a display case with Ares' favourite daggers (fakes forged by Hephaestus of course) and below them the case was empty. The swords of hate should have sat there gleaming back at him. He pulled out his cell phone and called Jay, Archie, Atlanta and Odie over to his exhibit. He then dialled Pride's number and put him on speaker phone.

"Pride," Ares sounded angry, "I need Wrath to go into that room and make sure that the fakes were at the museum."

"That won't be necessary." You could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smiling. "Cronus did indeed get the real ones. I had Wrath steal them a few nights ago. Don't worry this way my dear cousin will commit suicide."

"So we were sent here for no reason?" Archie practically yelled at Pride.

"No I had to make sure that he grabbed the right ones." Pride responded lazily. "I expect that you all will be back here soon." With that Pride hung up his cell phone. Ares did the same with his.

"Race you all back." Atlanta stated gleefully, "Last one there has to…I don't know…we'll figure that out later."

Ares brought them all to the exist of the museum and turned back on the alarm. The five of them began to walk back with Archie and Atlanta racing when they could see the house.

When they entered the five of them joined the other ten waiting in the living room. "Sloth," Odie began, "I have one more question. My friends and I were talking and we think the best thing we can do would be to kill Cronus. But how exactly do you kill an immortal?"

Sloth looked at Pride who nodded and mouthed, "go ahead."

"There are several ways to kill an immortal. You can decapitate them and leave the head away from the body so it can't reattach. If the heart doesn't beat for 13 minutes then the immortal dies…and if they are drained of all blood they will die. Those are the most common ways." Sloth quickly answered Odie's question.

"So how are we going to kill Cronus?" Atlanta asked the question that she wanted to know the answer too.

"We're not going to do it." Jay spoke sullenly, "Cronus is going to kill himself…now all we need is to somehow get a hold of him."

"Oh!" Wrath piped up, "We still have his old cell phone number from before he was sentenced to Tarturus…maybe he still has it."

Everyone looked at her unsure if she was completely insane or completely brilliant. Greed took out his cell phone and looked for Cronus' number. Finally he found it and pressed send. It rang a few times then finally someone picked up.

"Hello Greed," the voice greeted Greed.

"How the Hades do you still have that phone?" Greed blurted out.

"Wrath gave it back to me once she left me out again." Cronus replied calmly. "Now why are you call me so early in the morning?"

Greed handed the phone to Jay who took it and spoke carefully, "Cronus-"

"Hello Jay." Cronus cut Jay off to greet him.

"We want to fight you tomorrow afternoon." Jay spoke without hesitation, "No one leaves until the other is dead."

Though no one could see it Cronus smiled, "Wonderful Jay. We could fight in the meadow I suppose."

"That's fine," Jay responded, "the meadow at one o'clock in the afternoon."

"Then your death arrangement is all set. Until tomorrow," Cronus replied as he hung up his phone.

Suddenly feeling tired the seven heroes all made their way to the rooms where they were staying. Knowing that at least one person was going to die tomorrow made them all feel uneasy. After they were ready for bed, Theresa softly knocked on Jay's door and waited for him to open it. She then entered and Jay closed the door behind her. They both looked at one another. Theresa's eyes were red from crying.

"I don't know if I can do this Jay," She whispered. "Even if he does deserve it I don't know if I could watch Cronus die…"

"It's okay," Jay replied as he hugged her, "everything will be okay."

She nodded and hugged him back. "Thank-you," She whispered, "I really should go to bed." With out thinking she leaned over and kissed Jay softly on the lips. Both of them blushed and Theresa left the room when she realized what she had done. Some how she managed to fall asleep with out thinking about it but the kiss haunted Jay for most of the night.

Archie couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock beside his bed 3:21 was the time that glared back at him. Sighing he got out of bed and walked to the room across the hall from him. He opened the door and he could see the sleeping figure on the bed. Archie quietly made his way across the room. He looked down at Atlanta. "Just in case we die tomorrow," he whispered softly, "I want you to know that I'm…I'm in love with you Atlanta." With that he leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek and left closing the door behind.

Atlanta sat up once she heard the door close behind her. "That was…certainly unexpected." She muttered to herself. She was uncertain how she felt but hearing those words from Archie made her make up he mind she would tell him that she heard everything…either later that day or tomorrow.

The morning came slowly for the heroes. They all went down and eat breakfast together. Ares and the Sins were waiting for them. They had all decided to spend time getting read. Jay, Theresa, Archie and Atlanta all didn't speak about what had happened earlier that morning. Finally it was time to leave. They all got ready and set out once more for the meadow. Wrath was ecstatic hopping that she would die there…again.

The meadow hadn't changed since the last time they were there. They didn't have to wait long to start the battle because once again Cronus was there waiting for them. Cronus smiled at Jay as he walked towards him. Jay didn't hesitate, he had to make Cronus wield (fight with) one of the swords. Jay swung his blade up at Cronus who countered with one of the swords of hate. The moment he wielded the sword Cronus screamed in agony and dropped both the red and the black short swords. In surprise Jay stepped back as Cronus kept screaming out in pain. One arm shot out and the hand wrapped around the handle of one of the swords. Cronus then rammed it into his heart. They all watched as the body slowly went limp.

13 minutes later Pride announced that Cronus was officially dead. He walked up to the body and took something out of Cronus' left breast pocket. No one could see what he had removed. "Gluttony and Wrath you may take his body into the forest to…disposed of it." Pride walked over to where the short swords laid and picked them up. Before Ares could protest Pride handed him the swords. "I think you should keep them safe until we can put them back." Ares took the swords carefully from Pride.

Wrath and Gluttony both dragged the body into the forest where they couldn't be heard. Ten minutes later Wrath came back all bloody. "Gluttony will be here shortly. He's just finishing off the bones."

None of the heroes felt brave enough to ask how Cronus' body had been 'disposed of'. Instead they were quiet as they waited for Gluttony to come back. None of them knew how to react. They were, of course, excited and happy inside. But it was something the seven of them want to share alone.

Wrath was right, Gluttony didn't take long to come back. The fifteen of them headed back the way the had came with Envy leading everyone in cheers. Even Sloth joined in. on the way back Pride and his Sins offered the seven heroes "congratulations".

Once they reached the house Pride stopped them all in the foyer. "We need to go and place the swords back in a room. Everyone follow Ares."

Ares led them all up the stairs and stopped in front of the room where he had given the heroes Wrath's weapons and where they had been told what the unspeakable was. "At least if we get caught, will all get caught together…" He mumbled before opening the door. He stepped inside and everyone else followed. There was the girl from the photographs sitting on the swing. She was wearing a Japanese school girl uniform with her hair done in a braid. She was looking at the door holding two identical swords in her hands to the ones that Ares was holding. To be quite honest she looked pissed.

For the first time since the seven heroes met her Wrath spoke in a dead serious tone. "We're doomed."

**A/N2**: And so ends Deadly Number Seven…which I actually don't like as a title but I only used it because I couldn't think of a better title…oh well. I want to thank everyone who reviewed…**Winter-Rae**, **CompetiveSwimmaChick**, **Nickelbackgirl.001**, **lyfeforfree**. And one person who always reads my stories but never bothered to review…Melon (who was supposed to have co-written the story with me but she just read the finished chapters…okay she did help me with a few ideas but that's not important…). Also for those who asked, or are sad to see this end there will be a sequel; **Precision, Stealth, Speed and Love**. It should be up soon. 


	11. The Unspeakable Told By Eris Age Six

-1**A/N**: Okay I know I said I was done but I forgot I wanted to added this as a bonus chapter…this is the story of the unspeakable that 'Jamie' and Odie talk about in chapter eight. Please keep in mind that our narrator is six.

**The Unspeakable…As Told By A Six-Year-Old**

The piece of paper was slightly crinkled and the writing was messy. It was written in pencil on dark paper. The messy scrawl seemed to belong to that of a child. It was the last page in the book _The Seven Sins and the Unspeakable._ not many people had read it because no many could be bothered to reach the last page in a book all about speculation. But for those who managed, it is a special story. It is that way because it is so full of innocence…the type of innocence that only a child could bring. And only a child could get away with what was written…while being classified as cute.

_The Unspeakable_

_By Eris (age six)_

_Today I learned where seven of my siblings were. They were very bad and so mommie sent them for a time-out. They finally learned their lesson and were allowed off the time out. They're really mean to me. When I asked them why they were sent away. Pride told me that it was none of my business. He's such a meannie Finally I overheard the seven of them talking. They were saying that they commit the unspeakable. I was shocked! How could they? After all mommie even said that we are never to commit the unspeakable. It is the worst thing any of us can do. Mommie told me that I am never ever as long as I live (which is pretty long I guess because I was told that I can never die…ever!) allowed to go into her room. That is what the unspeakable is. I was shocked that anyone would ever disobey mommie…I never ever go into her room. Last night when I told her all of this she brought me into her room. So that I could say I was never in her room I closed my eyes. Mommie is now making me write down what the unspeakable is. _

**A/N2**: I know it's short…think of it as a drabble of sorts. I hope you found it cute…and this chapter should help with foreshadowing…


End file.
